Chasing the light
by garnet98
Summary: This is the sequel to Battle within so if you haven't read that story then...go read it :) this story is basically carrying on from where Battle within ended though it is set a few months later so go read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing the light**

Luke ducked low as his father sliced at him with his lightsaber. Sensing what his father was going to do Luke rolled and came up bringing his lightsaber upwards to block his father's. The clashing of lightsabers became faster, Luke struggled to pick up speed. Knowing he had reached the limit of his speed but knowing his father could go faster still he flipped high into the air and landed a few metres away from Vader.

From this distance Luke once again found himself examining his father. Vader was dressed in sith clothing, though Luke himself kept insisting to his father that they were really jedi clothes except they were black.

It had been three months since Luke had healed his father through the force, and in those three months his father seemed to be gaining all the power he had once had but lost when he had been injured.

Whenever Vader wasn't in private he still dressed in his Vader suit this way no one knew that his father was uninjured. The emperor didn't even know, he had felt a disturbance in the force but didn't have a clue what it had meant much to Vader's amusement.

Advancing on his father Luke swung his lightsaber towards the chest while Vader easily dodged it and force jumped so when he landed he was positioned behind Luke. Grabbing his son he held his lightsaber to Luke's throat.

"You're dead" Vader announced.

Luke frowned "I want a rematch!"

Smirking Vader shook his head "no rematch, it was fair. Face it son...I'm just better than you" Vader said smirk growing while releasing his son and deactivating his lightsaber.

Luke sighed and put his lightsaber away.

Luke and his father were on Coruscant in their home, and to Luke's surprise his father hadn't had to go off planet yet. Apparently the emperor wanted Vader to teach Luke about politics and Vader had been surprised to see Luke pick it up rather quickly but he had instantly realized that he shouldn't be that surprised especially since Luke's mother had been a queen and then a senator.

Speaking of the emperor Vader had discovered several weeks ago that he had been responsible for the jedi that had tried to kill his son. Of course Vader had also realized that the emperor had lied to him all those years ago when he'd said that Vader had killed both his wife and his child. Just these two things were good enough reasons for him to kill the emperor and then of course if the emperor ever found out about his lack of injuries then both himself and Luke would be in danger.

"Father?"

Vader turned when he heard Luke "yes son?"

"You still owe me a rematch." Luke grinned when he saw his father roll his eyes. Luke found himself looking at his father's eyes often, at this moment they were a dazzling blue, identical to his own. There were times though that yellow flecks would appear but that was only when is father became angry.

Since Luke had healed his father there had been a question constantly pounding at him...what was his father? Jedi or Sith.

DOCKING BAY

A hooded, cloaked figure jumped out of his ship. He had just arrived on Coruscant after a year of research and tracking and watching the news. He had finally gotten the answers he had been searching for. He had found him, he was on this planet. Obi wan kenobi had found Luke Skywalker.

LUKE

Luke was currently in his bedroom sprawled out on his bed reading comics. He trained a lot these days and so he rarely had any time to relax. He never did restart school, it was easier, Luke could avoid the media more and it always amused him when they couldn't find anything out about him.

As Luke finished his comic and reached for the next one he sensed a disturbance in the force. Frowning Luke narrowed his eyes in concentration. Not getting anywhere he sighed in frustration, he reached out with the force once more but this time closing his eyes. Stretching with the force out of the building he was in and then going further and further. He sensed a presence, familiar somehow. It was definitely a person who had access to the force. Getting a closer look at the presence he saw that it was very bright. A jedi?

A confused expression crossed Luke's face, why did this person seem so familiar?

As Luke lay on his bed propped up by his pillows he focused on identifying this person.

He stayed in that position for several minutes until his his eyes widened in shock and realization.

Ben Kenobi!

VADER

Vader had been talking to the emperor when he had felt the disturbance in the force, only he hadn't been able to identify what it was since he had been focusing on the emperor. Apparently the emperor hadn't even felt the disturbance in the force which confused Vader even more. By the time Vader had finished talking with the emperor the disturbance had gone and he couldn't find it.

So Vader was now in his sith robes fixing his beloved ships. So when his son came barging in he was underneath a ship completely out of view.

"Father" Luke shouted as he burst through the hangar doors. He stopped abruptly seeing no one in the room but sensing his father's presence through the force – which was supposed to be in this room.

"Father? Hello" Luke smirked then said "dad if you don't answer me then I'll get into one of your ships and crash it...I'll probably die but there you go."

Vader inhaled sharply then brought himself into view then said very seriously "son you shouldn't use those kind of threats against your own father."

Luke looked down at the floor feeling guilty, he knew how much his father cared for him.

Vader continued "seriously son...do you know how many hours of hard work I've spent on these ships? To have you go and crash one of them..." Vader shuddered "I couldn't bear to lose one of these ships."

Luke's gaze shot up from the floor to his father, then he proceeded to give his father a long hard glare.

Feeling the corners of his lips twitch Vader pretended to look confused, "did I say something wrong?"

"Fine if that's what you think of me I'll be off." Luke knowing his father was once again teasing him spun and started to walk away exaggerating every movement.

Vader raised an eyebrow at the dramatics "leaving already son?"

Luke ignored him then said "you know, things to do, places to see. It wasn't even that important just something to do with the disturbance in the force."

Vader tilted his head "you felt that disturbance?"

Luke grinned in answer.

Vader rolled his eyes.

"I even know who caused it..." Luke stated.

Striding over to his son Vader said "how were you able to do that?"

"I recognized the force presence. It took me a while to remember who had that presence cause I haven't seen him for a little over a year." Luke admitted.

Vader eyed his son curiously "who was it?"

Luke didn't hesitate "Ben Kenobi he lived on Tatooine, however I think you know him as _Obi wan _Kenobi."

Vader stared at his son for a few moments "Obi wan..." Vader felt anger run through him but there was something else too, another emotion, one that Vader couldn't name.

LUKE

Luke sensed the anger his father was feeling but there was something else to that his father was feeling. Was his father..._happy?_ Luke raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

VADER

Vader refocused on his son who was now wearing an expression of disbelief "is he on Coruscant?"

Luke nodded once.

Vader thought for a moment "the only reason I can see for him being here is you."

"Me?" Luke asked confused "Why?"

"He was probably on Tatooine in the first place to watch over you, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's the one who took you there."

For a moment Luke thought his father was too angry to finish but then Vader carried on.

"So when you disappeared and your uncle and aunt were found dead he probably had no idea where you went. He needed to find you so he could turn you into a jedi and use you against me."

Luke's eyes slowly filled with anger as he took in what he had just been told. "It won't happen father." Luke stated.

Vader shot his son a questioning look.

"I won't be used against you. I won't turn against you father, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't be old and boring**

Luke was bored, very bored. He couldn't train because his father was working in one of the conference rooms so he couldn't duel his father. His father wouldn't let Luke use his training robots because his father was afraid Luke would kill himself. Those had been his exact words as well. He didn't have any comics left to read since he'd already read them several times.

Luke wasn't about to go outside because the media would probably catch up to him and kill him, then they would bury his body...his father was definitely rubbing off on him.

He wasn't allowed to fly the ships, there really wasn't anything for him to do. About a half hour ago he'd become so desperate that he had gone to his father to see if he could think of anything for him to do. His father had first suggested he revise or do homework, to which Luke had pointed out that he wanted to stop being bored.

Secondly his father had suggested that Luke should tidy his bedroom, admittedly his bedroom did look like a bomb had been set off in there but then again he didn't want to tidy on a Saturday. His father could only just make his son take some of his clothing to his room during the school week, why would he tidy a whole room on the weekend? His father really should know better by now.

So for the last half hour Luke had been lying on his stomach on his bed using the force to pick up objects, put them into rows and then spinning them round in circles.

Well that was until he felt a disturbance in the force again, surprised Luke reached out with the force and identified that it was Obi wan causing the disturbance.

A few seconds later his father entered the room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Luke asked.

"Yes actually I have it's just that I chose not to, did you feel the disturbance?" Vader spoke while staring at Luke's floor with a raised eyebrow.

Turning to look at what had caught his father's attention Luke realized he still had his belongings spinning in circles. He stopped them then turned to his father whilst grinning cheekily.

Taking in his son's expression Vader finally said "son when you left me earlier muttering that you'd find something to do I assumed it would be something...constructive. I guess I can always dream."

Luke still grinning "that's it father don't give up on your dreams! Oh and yeah I felt the disturbance, it was Kenobi again."

Vader nodded his agreement then stated "he's getting closer."

A horrible thought squeezed into his mind and so Luke asked "will he try to take me from you again?" Luke desperately wanted his father to tell him that Kenobi wouldn't dare.

Vader didn't. Instead he reached out to his son and ruffled his hair fondly "If he does try to take you he'll have to get through me, if he does take you then I will not give up searching until I have you back."

Luke couldn't help but smile. His father had told him of his fight with Kenobi and how he had lost. Luke knew that if they went up against each other now his father would definitely win. Nearly all of his father's power had returned to him. In fact his father had so much power now that he was having trouble hiding it from the emperor.

Luke's eyes suddenly lit up "I have an awesome idea."

Vader looked as though he was dreading to know what his sons idea would be "yay I can't wait."

Luke burst out laughing. When he finally stopped he said "we should go and find Kenobi ourselves instead of waiting for him to turn up. You read the force and meditate and I'll drive the speeder."

Vader looked at Luke as if he were crazy "son I am not going to let you fly!"

"Why?" Luke asked in his high pitched whine.

"You'll wreck my speeder."

"No I won't, come on let's go."

"Luke don't you dare!"

"Come on dad don't be old and boring!" With that Luke took off sprinting in the general direction of his father's hangar. Upon arriving he quickly looked around for a speeder, once more he took off sprinting as fast he could go, his father was gradually catching up. Laughing Luke jumped into the driver's seat and started the speeder up, just before he took off his father jumped into the passenger's seat.

Only when Luke had safely reached Coruscant skies did Vader speak.

"I am not old."

"Hmmmmm" Luke replied.

"Son thirty eight is not old."

Luke smiled "but apparently you agree with me about you being boring since you've not commented on it."

Vader sighed "I was getting to that bit. And don't you think it's time me and you swapped places?"

Luke looked at his father innocently "No"

"If I meditate now and the force gives me a warning, no matter how small it is, we'll be swapping places and going home." His father warned him.

Doing a lopsided smile Luke said "gotcha." As soon as the words left his mouth Luke put the speeder into a dive just narrowly missing the speeder that had been about to hit them "whoops that was close!"

Vader stared at his son for a few moments and when Luke realized he was staring he turned his head and gave Vader his famous cheeky grin. Briefly Vader wondered if his son was insane.

Then Vader relaxed into the seat and opened himself up to the force.

LUKE

He couldn't believe his father was letting him fly his speeder. Every so often his father would direct him in a new direction. Luke wondered what his father would do if they did find Obi wan, would he kill him? Somehow Luke couldn't really see his father killing Kenobi even if he wanted to. Luke wasn't sure how he felt about Kenobi dying, when he had talked to him on Tatooine he had seemed alright but now that he knew he was the one that separated him from his father he wasn't so sure about him.

Luke was pulled out of his thoughts by his father addressing him.

"Luke land down there" his father pointed.

The landing was very smooth, so smooth in fact that Luke himself was surprised at himself.

Out of the corner of his eye Luke saw his father smile, probably picking up on his thoughts.

When they exited the speeder they both pulled up their hoods on their cloaks. Both of them were dressed in their sith clothing. Now with their faces out of view they started walking, Luke let his father lead the way. They came to a stop outside an entrance.

"Where are we father?" Luke questioned.

For a moment Vader seemed lost in his thoughts then he said "the outlanders club. Myself and Obi wan came here once...chasing after an assassin that tried to kill your mother."

Luke stayed silent sensing that his father was lost in his memories, together they slowly entered.

"It hasn't changed" Vader muttered.

"There's a lot of people around" Luke commented.

"Indeed. Son why don't you go that way and I'll go this way, don't hide you presence anymore let it out and he'll come over to you."

Luke nodded his understanding.

Luke quickly lost sight of his father and for a second he felt panic well up inside him, until he felt his father's light and gentle touch through the force _"I'm still here son."_

Luke felt relief flood through him and he scolded himself for panicking, his father wouldn't just abandon him.

Luke continued his search as he passed couples dancing, a section of the room dedicated to gambling. Still no Obi wan. Then Luke came to the bar where drinks were being served.

There really was a lot of people here.

Slowly Luke scanned the crowds from his place besides the bar.

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned himself so he was now facing the body that was attached to the hand. Just as his father predicted, Obi wan Kenobi had found Luke.

"Luke..." Obi Wan looked Luke over, he appeared alright he wasn't injured, in fact he seemed perfectly healthy.

"Obi Wan" Luke nodded his greeting as he saw Obi Wan's eyes open with surprise at being called his real name.

"_Father an appearance from you would be greatly appreciated." _

"_I'll be there in a second son."_

Luke kept his face expressionless as he saw his father walk up behind the jedi.

"Luke are you alright?" Obi wan asked.

Luke frowned "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Sneaking a quick look over the jedi's shoulder told Luke that his father stopped a very short distance away to listen to their conversation. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes Luke sent through the father son bond.

"_Gee thanks a lot dad!"_ Luke saw his father's mouth twitch upwards.

"From what I've heard you've been living with your father for a little over a year?" Obi wan said confused.

"You heard right" Luke answered.

"Luke listen to me you are in great danger, you're father is dangerous!"

Before Luke could even try and think of a response to that and tell Kenobi how wrong he was, his father closed the distance between him and the jedi.

He also stopped hiding his presence and Obi wan paled.

Vader spoke aloud for the first time "you are wrong Obi Wan Luke has never and will never be in danger because of me."

Luke walked over to his father and Obi Wan closed his eyes when he heard Vader's true voice and not the deep mechanical one he was expecting.

When he finally turned around his face turned ashen and all he could do was stare in horror when he saw Vader's lack of injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see**

Luke watched as Obi-Wan stared in horror at his father, briefly wondering if the jedi would faint. He certainly looked like he was about to.

Slowly a little colour returned to the jedi's face and he took a deep breath seeming to calm himself, Vader watched with an amused expression.

"Vader" Obi-wan acknowledged.

"Kenobi" Vader nodded.

Eyes travelling over Vader once more Obi-wan asked "how did you heal yourself?"

Tilting his head slightly Vader said "I'd rather not say."

Obi-wan nodded slowly "are you going to kill me?"

Vader shrugged lazily.

Meanwhile Luke watched the two in confusion, he had wondered what his father would do when he saw Kenobi. However this wasn't exactly what he had been expecting.

Luke carefully reached out to the force and sent to his father _"that was a good question, what are you going to do?"_

"_I don't know."_

Luke sighed. He hoped one of these two would do something soon, preferably his father.

"What about Luke?" Obi-wan asked.

"What about Luke?" Vader echoed.

"The emperor will kill him, or turn him to the dark side" Kenobi's eyes shifted to Luke "that is if you haven't already."

"Luke is not a sith!" Vader hissed menacingly.

Luke scanned the room, spotting some booths in a corner he said "maybe we should take this conversation into one of those booths."

When Vader heard his son's voice he stopped himself from considering all the different ways he would like to see Kenobi die. He nodded in agreement.

Vader turned to Obi-wan "lead the way."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow "If you think I'm going to walk in front of you then you are greatly mistaken."

Vader looked at his old master sceptically "seriously? You think I'm going to kill you as soon as your back is turned? You think way too much of yourself. Now lead the way."

Kenobi shook his head stubbornly.

"Look I won't kill you now..."

Obi-wan cut him off "Ah you said _now_ so you are planning to kill me?"

Protesting Vader said "no no no I just meant...ahhh I can't be bothered with this!"

"Neither can I!" Luke stated, wondering when these two grown men had turned back into children. Vader hearing the thought raised an eyebrow. Ignoring him Luke said "look it's very simple, both of you walk side by side to the booth and I'll walk behind to make sure neither of you is about to kill the other. Got it? Good now walk." Luke ordered.

When they had finally reached the booth Vader and Luke sat on one side facing the door and Kenobi on the opposite.

Vader was the one to break the silence "Kenobi if you think for one minute that you are going to take my son from me _again_ then you are very wrong, Luke stays with me!"

"I am not going to let you turn Luke into a sith!"

Vader sighed in annoyance "Look Kenobi I am not going to turn Luke!"

"I find that hard to believe."

Luke quickly cut in seeing his father had been about to continue the come backs "you two do know I'm right here don't you?"

"What are you going to do about the emperor?" Obi-wan asked addressing Vader.

Luke put on a deeper voice and then pretending to be his father "of course we know you're there dearest son, apple of my eye."

Vader answered Obi-wan as if he hadn't even heard Luke "I won't let the emperor turn Luke, he's safe with me."

Luke went back to his own voice and then said "why thankyou daddy dear it's nice to know you care enough to acknowledge me" Luke smiled.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes "forgive me but I'm having a little trouble believing you."

Luke once again did an impression of his father, putting on a deep voice "my son I could never ignore you, you are like a beacon of light. You simply light up my world!"

Vader finally turned to Luke "I do not sound like that. Now tell the jedi that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Luke glanced over at Obi-wan then said dully "he won't let anything happen to me."

"That was terrible" his father sighed.

Luke frowned then looked over to Kenobi "I won't be leaving with you."

Obi-wan's eyes opened with surprise "you'll be better off without him."

Luke looked over to his father to see his eyes had narrowed in anger then calmly said "I _need _my father."

Looking lost Kenobi looked at Luke in disappointment.

Luke glanced over to his father again to see him smiling slightly. Then wiping the emotion off his face Vader stood and said "it's time we left."

He placed a hand protectively on his son's shoulder and Luke getting the message also stood, as they turned to leave three stormtroopers entered the club.

They quickly moved over to the jedi and grabbed him, they left. Walking alongside his father Luke wondered what his father was going to do with Kenobi.

"I don't know" his father answered his unspoken thought. "They are taking him to our home, he'll be placed in one of the cells."

Luke nodded.

PALACE THRONE ROOM

The emperor frowned in concentration. His apprentice was hiding something from him, he had withheld a secret for the last few months. At first the emperor had simply ignored it, however just for a few seconds he had felt Lord Vader's anger and he could have sworn the force power he had felt was a lot stronger than it should have been.

And then there was young Skywalker. What was he going to do with him? It was true that if he could be turned he would make the most powerful ally, sadly though the emperor suspected Luke's trust and loyalty was for his father only.

So, the emperor decided, young Skywalker would have to die. He was almost certain Lord Vader wouldn't mind, afterall if the boy could be of no use to them then why should he be allowed to stay alive?

Now then the next problem was how would he kill the boy? He would have gotten Vader to do it but his apprentice was going to be off planet soon. Maybe he would send his dark jedi again. Yes. His dark jedi would kill Skywalker once his father had left for his assignment since the last time he'd sent his dark jedi they had died in the most...unfortunate ways.

The emperor smiled sinisterly.

Luke Skywalker would soon be dead.

LUKE

His breathing had accelerated rapidly. His father thought it would do him good to have a lightsaber duel, Luke was seriously thinking his father was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time, certainly not when it came to his judgement of Luke.

Luke blinked. His father was now a few inches directly in front of him. Trying to put some distance between them Luke did a series of backwards flips. His father force jumped. Luke darted forward putting all of his power into the blows that were meeting his father's lightsaber. Vader suddenly dropped low and sent a kick at his son's legs, stumbling Luke barely blocked the scarily precise slices.

Feeling his legs weaken Luke gently force pushed his father away and shut his lightsaber down. He then sank to the ground and lay on his back.

Luke breathed deeply trying to get some oxygen to his lungs. Luke felt his father's worry through the force as he started gasping for breath.

Hurrying over to his son, Vader kneeled and forced Luke to sit up.

"Luke! Breathe with me, in through your nose and out through your mouth."

Meanwhile Luke's vision began to darken and he felt as if he were spinning in circles. That was nice until he felt a sharp slap to his face, he then realized his father was shaking him.

"Luke breathe with me."

Trying to focus on his father he wondered what the words Vader was saying meant. And when had he ended up on his father's lap?

Another sharp slap brought Luke out of his thoughts.

Vader grabbed his son's chin "Son look at me! Breathe with me, in through you nose and out through your mouth."

Finally understanding what his father was saying Luke tried to do what his father had said.

At first it didn't seem to make any difference, he could hear himself wheezing. Then slowly his breathing became normal.

When his breathing was under control Luke carried on breathing deeply, lying in his father's embrace. Luke rested his head on his father's shoulder, Vader gripped his son tightly not wanting to let go.

Luke clung to his father as he gradually calmed down, only then realizing that his father was gently rocking him and had his face buried in Luke's hair.

Luke had never felt safer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please don't leave me**

Luke was lying on a bed in the medical centre in his home. He had an oxygen mask attached to his face, for now he could breathe properly and thought he didn't really need the mask.

Luke hated to admit it but he was scared, when he couldn't breathe in the training room a big part of him had thought he would die, he didn't even like to consider what may have happened if his father hadn't been able to help him.

To make everything worse his father was in a meeting with the emperor and Luke felt certain his father was going to have to leave the planet. Right when Luke needed him the most, his father would leave him.

The doctor walked into the room interrupting Luke's thoughts.

"How are you feeling Luke?" The doctor asked in an annoyingly high pitched voice.

"Fine."

The doctor walked over to Luke and slipped the mask off. "Alright Luke I want you to take some deep breaths."

Luke did as he was told.

"Did that hurt?" The doctor asked.

Luke shook his head.

Pursing his lips the doctor carried on talking "your breathing appears fine, there's no wheezing sound, your free to go."

Frowning Luke asked "what's wrong with me?"

Sighing the doctor said "I'll admit I'm not sure, I am running tests though so we should know soon."

Luke nodded slowly then made his way out of the medical centre in search of his father.

OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM

Luke had found out that his father was still with the emperor so he was now waiting outside the throne room. He had started by standing up, leaning against the wall, however as time passed Luke had gradually sunk lower and lower until he had ended up sitting on the floor.

After an even longer wait Luke felt a hand ruffle his hair and then heard "Luke."

Looking up Luke saw his father was wearing his Vader suit, "hi father" he replied.

"The doctor let you go?" Vader questioned.

Luke nodded.

Silence fell between them as Luke worked up the courage to ask his father what he really needed to know.

Finally he managed to utter it out "your leaving aren't you?"

Vader looked at his son before saying "how did you know?"

Luke shrugged.

"The emperor has given me a task off planet, if everything takes as long as I think it will then I will be gone for about 2 weeks."

"Can I come with you?"

"No. Not after what happened in the training room, I'd feel better if you were at home." Then seeing Luke was going to protest Vader said "_I'd _feel better if I knew you were safe here."

Luke still argued "If your worried about me then stay...I need you."

It actually looked as if his father was going to give in but then Vader shook his head firmly. "I'll be back in no time."

As Luke realised his father would be leaving shortly he recalled the scared feeling he had felt earlier when he's thought back to how hard it had been to breathe. The scared feeling once again overtook him and he turned away from his father and walked away.

"Luke!" Vader called.

Luke forced himself to ignore it, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.

Luke avoided his father for the rest of the day. Luke watched his father board his shuttle from his room and he had to fight the urge to run out to his father. So Luke forced himself to stay where he was as his father disappeared into the shuttle and even when it took off.

Only as the shuttle rose up to the sky and began to disappear into the distance did Luke utter across the father son force bond _"please don't leave me."_

Luke felt the doubt from his father as he considered returning but then he replied _"...goodbye son...I love you."_

Luke sighed.

1 WEEK LATER

His father had been gone for a week now and much to Luke's relief nothing bad had happened...yet. But Luke knew something bad would happen, he could feel it building. No one else commented on it though, everyone else acted as if everything was fine. Luke wasn't fooled.

Luke was on his way to the medical centre to speak to his doctor. Apparently he had discovered why Luke hadn't been able to breathe and he needed to see Luke as soon as possible.

Feeling more and more nervous Luke opened the door to the medical centre, his doctor was seated at a desk doing something on a computer.

Luke approached him "doc?"

The doctor looked up and then gave Luke a brilliant smile "hello Luke how are you today?"

"Not bad, I haven't had any trouble with my breathing."

As he talked the doctor opened one of the desk drawers and took out a bag.

Then after closing the drawer he straightened up and faced Luke "I ran those tests I told you about and I found out why you couldn't breathe."

"What did the tests say?" Luke asked cautiously.

The doctor hesitated but then opened the bag he had just gotten out of his desk. Carefully he took the object out of the bag.

Luke stared hard at what the doctor was holding. In his hands the doctor was holding a black inhaler.

Luke stared at the inhaler speechless. He then refocused on the doctor "I need an inhaler?"

The doctor nodded "you have asthma. It's not serious though so there's no need to worry. This inhaler is only to be used when you can't breathe, like last week."

Luke felt shocked, he needed an inhaler?!

The doctor continued "the only time you may need your inhaler is when you're doing physical activities, for example when you train with your father though I can show you some breathing techniques that will limit the risk of an asthma attack. The only other times you may have an asthma attack is if you get scared."

Luke didn't reply. He needed an inhaler. What would his father say? His father was always so proud of him of how strong he was in the force and of his lightsaber skills, what would his father do when he found out his son was asthmatic. Would he be ashamed? Luke began to worry about how his father would react.

Pushing the thoughts out of his head Luke began listening to what the doctor was saying. For the next half hour the doctor taught Luke how to use an inhaler and he even learnt some breathing techniques.

LUKE'S ROOM

Luke lay on his back on his bed. He had his inhaler in his hands and he found himself examining it over and over again. The doctor had told Luke that he should carry it around with him wherever he went just to be safe. Looking down at his sith clothes Luke realized he didn't have any pockets for the inhaler.

For a few seconds Luke frowned, then his expression cleared as he stood up and crossed his room. Reaching his wardrobe he opened one of the doors and pulled out a black belt with compartments on it. Luke put it on and slid the inhaler into one of the compartments, he looked in his mirror to check the belt looked alright. _Not bad Skywalker_, he said to himself.

THE EMPEROR

Vader had been gone for a week now, soon his plan to kill young Skywalker would commence.

It was a very simple plan, a quick death too. Then when Vader returned and found the boy dead he would be grateful that he would no longer have to put up with the boy.

The emperor smiled, stretching his face horrifically. His dark jedi should have killed Skywalker within a day or two.

Vader will be very pleased when he finds out.

OBI- WAN

Obi-wan Kenobi was sitting in a cell. The cell wasn't impressive, in fact it was rather dull and it suited his mood perfectly.

The cell was also very small and confined, you could barely move around and when you did you soon reached a wall.

Still it was better than being dead.

Obi-wan turned when he heard the door creak open, he then proceeded to raise an eyebrow when Luke entered the cell. After all he hadn't seen the boy since the week before and he certainly hadn't expected to see him in the cell with him.

"Luke" Obi-wan greeted him.

"Kenobi."

"May I ask the reason behind your visiting?"

Luke shrugged "I was bored."

"And your father let's you visit his enemies?" Obi-wan enquired curiously.

Luke looked amused "no father is off planet."

"You're on your own?" Obi-wan questioned.

Luke shrugged once more "there's stormtroopers and staff around so I'm not on my own in that sense, he won't be away for much longer."

Obi-was sensed Luke's emotions and looked confused for a moment before stating "you miss him."

"He is my father."

Obi-wan nodded "and you love him."

Luke looked at the jedi then nodded.

"Does he know this?"

Luke looked down at his feet and finally said "I don't know, I hope he does."


	5. Chapter 5

**Eenie meenie miney mo, catch the emperor by his **

**toe if he spills let him go, eenie **

**meenie miney mo!**

MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Luke stopped in his tracks quite suddenly. What was that? Luke tilted his head and heard the cackle again. Luke continued forward, rounded the corner and about ten metres in front of him was the opening to the emperor's throne room. Another cackle echoed from the room and Luke crept to the entrance of the throne room and peered in. Yep just as he expected, the emperor was sprawled across his throne cackling like a mad man, which he probably was.

MWHAHAHAHA! Again the emperor laughed evilly while Luke raised an eyebrow, then still laughing the emperor leaned forward smacking his hands against his knees whilst finally gasping for air. Scrunching his brow together Luke tilted his head sideways then shook his head in sympathy, the crazy old bag had lost his mind.

Quickly retreating Luke hurried to the elevator at the end of the hall to get away from the rotting skeleton in the throne room.

WITH THE EMPEROR

The emperor was very pleased with himself. His best dark jedi was coming today to take care of young Skywalker. Soon the boy would be dead, he would no longer be threatened by the boy and him and Vader could return things to the way they used to be.

WITH VADER

Vader paced the bridge impatiently, he now regretted his decision to take this mission. In his opinion it had been a huge waste of his precious time and as soon as he had left Coruscant he had realized that he missed his son terribly. Vader still had to wait two long days before he could see Luke, he had never been patient.

WITH LUKE

Luke was in his father's training room practising his lightsaber skills. Luke swung his lightsaber in circles increasing the speed until the lightsaber was a blur of colour.

Then Luke started swinging the lightsaber in attack. As Luke ran through his workout he also kept a close check on his breathing, then curious as to how much he could do without using his inhaler he starting force jumping and flipping in the air.

When he finally stopped he was slightly breathless but he turned off his lightsaber and then started doing back flips. After several Luke stopped again and sank to his knees, he tried breathing in deeply but found that the oxygen wouldn't travel to his lungs. Reaching to his belt he pulled the inhaler out and quickly put it in his mouth and breathed deeply. Once Luke had gotten his breathe back he gave the inhaler a killer glare then sighed.

Figuring it would probably be best if he stopped training and pushing himself Luke slipped out from the training room.

OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROM

Yes Luke admitted that this probably wasn't his favourite place to be. However he was bored and it was always amusing to see what the emperor was up to. And yes after this morning the emperor seemed even more weird than before which shouldn't have even been possible.

Anyway Luke was now standing right beside the doorway to the throne room. He peered in for the second time that day.

To Luke's surprise there was a person kneeling in front of the emperor. The man (at least he thought it was a man) was dressed in a black cloak. For a moment Luke got excited thinking it could be his father but quickly realized that this man wasn't wearing a Vader suit.

Then to Luke's dismay he recognised the clothing. The man was wearing the clothes that the dark jedi had been wearing last year when he had been attacked.

The emperor began speaking and the voices easily carried to Luke.

The emperor leaned forward "you can't fail this time. I'm giving you a second chance because Vader stopped you last time and captured you men."

Luke frowned in confusion.

The cloaked figures bowed his head which was pretty impressive in itself considering how low to the ground he had already been. "Yes master, I will kill the boy."

Luke's breathe caught.

"Good" the emperor said pleased "kill young Skywalker and you will be rewarded handsomely."

Luke smacked his hand over his mouth to prevent any noise. He breathed as quietly as he could then began walking backwards quickly. Unfortunately Luke had forgotten the vase on the stand that was directly behind him, and Luke walked right into it.

SMASH!

Luke was already round the corner and well down the next corridor before the emperor or dark jedi could react.

Luke sprinted through the palace, all the guards knew who he was and so none of them stopped him.

Soon Luke reached the bridge that joined his home to the palace, he dashed across it, after crossing he used the force to lock the doors onto and off the bridge.

He then proceeded to run through the halls. What should he do? Should he take one of his father's ships and make a run for it?

Calm down Luke! He thought. Calming himself down he concentrated on the force, the dark jedi had not left the throne room and neither had the emperor, but Luke was not foolish and so did not assume that this meant they didn't knew it was him that had been eavesdropping.

As Luke stalked through corridors ideas swirled through his head until one stopped him in his tracks _"there's always obi-wan..."_

Luke paused in consideration. Obi-wan would probably know what to do, afterall who knew when father would get back, he could still be days away. Would it be so bad if he paid one quick visit?

Without any conscious decision Luke had started walking in the direction of the cells and without stopping to think about what he was doing he opened the door.

Obi-wan was sitting on the floor against a wall, he looked up surprised when Luke barged in.

"Luke?" Obi-wan asked sounding surprised.

Luke didn't answer straight away, instead he looked around the cell whilst thinking of what he wanted from this man.

He looked back to the jedi and said carefully "someone's trying to kill me."

Kenobi's expression didn't change, it was blank but he did reply "who?"

"A dark jedi but the emperor is the one that ordered the attack, I don't know what to do."

Your father is still away?"

"Yes."

Obi-wan's expression became thoughtful "I don't suppose you'll consider letting me go so that I can protect you?"

Luke thought for a second but then shook his head "I doubt my father would forgive me."

"Well then if you won't let me out, you should run away."

Luke raised an eyebrow and echoed _"run away?"_

Grimacing Obi-wan said "not run away like that but as in finding a place where you'll be safe."

Luke nodded "father wouldn't mind me taking one of his ships."

Nodding Obi-wan said "good, take the fastest you can find and go now, I can feel it through the force, you are in danger."

"Thank you." Luke blurted. Then he sprinted from the cell and made his way to the hangar bay. Running through the entrance he saw his father's collection of ships, he jogged over to them. He scanned each one and found the ship that was his father's pride and joy.

Luke ran to that one and hopped in.

As Luke powered the ship to life he quickly scanned the force. That quick scan told him that the dark jedi was making his way towards the hangar. Feeling fear shoot through him Luke opened the hangar doors using the force and pushed the ship out.

The dark jedi ran into the hangar just as Luke had left.

WITH OBI-WAN

Obi-wan smiled in relief when he sensed Luke's escape. Now Obi-wan himself needed to get out of the cell so that he'd be able to protect Luke should he need it.

And Luke had made that easy for him.

When Luke had run from the cell only minutes before he had forgotten to force close the door. So now Obi-wan stepped through that door and headed for the nearest exit.


End file.
